tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Fans
Upon the elimination of Michelle Meyer, the Fans decided they needed to rise up. The three women came together after Michelle told them to align on her way out. After Michelle returned to the game by the TV Stars Revival Competition, the Fans inducted her, and the four became a tight alliance. After getting together, they decided that it was time to vote out Kid Detective. Despite barely succeeding, Justin was the key to flip the game against him, resulting in the Fans taking power. Once Kid was out, they decided that it was time to go against Baylor. Once The TV Stars Pause Button was introduced and pressed, the girls voted out Baylor as the first jury member. Afterwards, Renee, Michelle, and Marina believed Amanda's RSVP was too dangerous to have around. They decided to blindside her, leaving the Fans down one number but still in control. In the next round, they voted out Ashlee in fifth place, and went straight after Justin the moment he did not have immunity, resulting in a final two of Michelle and Renee. 00:23 MichelleMeyer 60ff52a4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.255.82.164 has joined #TVStarsFans 00:23 <@ReneeMeyer> ok so 00:23 Heyyyyy everyone!! 00:23 <@ReneeMeyer> we need to flip ONE person 00:23 *laughs* 00:24 Marina_Joyce ~chatzilla@ool-18babb96.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TVStarsFans 00:24 flip someone OR 00:24 make one of them vote out of majority 00:24 <@ReneeMeyer> I'd rather flip someone you know 00:24 flip would be safer 00:25 guys i have an idol. Have them vote me 00:25 I'll play my idol 00:25 and then their votes dont count 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> you have an idol? what 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> since when lmao 00:25 i won it from the twitter thingy 00:25 dick donato replied to me 00:25 anyways 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> .... 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> dead 00:25 <@ReneeMeyer> I mean Justin said he doesn't care about his own safety but idk how much I trust him 00:25 michelle say that ur willing to vote amanda 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> gonna ask who he wants gone 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> kk 00:26 Who would I SAY that to, though?? 00:26 They all KNOW that I want the Flopvorites GONE! 00:26 o wait 00:26 u cant vote 00:26 okay then renee 00:26 u need to get justin 00:26 to get the favs to vote me 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> I am 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> dw 00:26 <@ReneeMeyer> we got this sis 00:26 okay so 00:27 we need to get votes on amanda so that she can use her idol 00:27 and then a favorite needs to win VIP later 00:27 <@ReneeMeyer> apparently Kid wants me gone 00:27 <@ReneeMeyer> so I'm getting votes 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> yeah Justin and Ashlee both said I'm getting votes 00:28 Why trust what THEY say? 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> turning Justin and Ashlee against each other now threw Justin under the bus #savethisseason 00:28 They just want US to misplay any ADVANTAGES we might have!! 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> they dont know idols exist 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> I didn't at least 00:28 <@ReneeMeyer> anyway who are we voting 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> Kid? 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> or Baylor? 00:29 I say Kid 00:29 Baylor would be easier to talk to down the road 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> kk that's fine 00:29 I haven't had a conversation with kid at all 00:29 <@ReneeMeyer> but I'm p sure I'm getting votes @AmandaBynes 00:29 guys wait shit 00:30 Kid seems like he likes me, but I KNOW he's FAKING all of it. 00:30 It 00:30 It's funny really *laughs* 00:30 <@ReneeMeyer> what Amanda 00:30 our plan is soiled 00:30 i cant use my immunity thing after people vote 00:30 <@ReneeMeyer> how is that even fair 00:31 <@ReneeMeyer> let's vote for Kid 00:31 <@ReneeMeyer> I'll BEG Justin to flip 00:31 we don't even need someone to flip 00:31 okay 00:31 amanda 00:31 pls 00:31 just 00:31 give your RSVP 00:31 to renee 00:31 i cant 00:31 use it 00:31 I just asked dra 00:31 you can 00:31 votes were already cast 00:31 wait 00:31 <@ReneeMeyer> that's such a dumbass rule @DraHosting #tvstarsrt 00:32 Marina_Joyce I'm saying 00:32 Marina_Joyce can amanda 00:32 Marina_Joyce right now 00:32 Marina_Joyce pass her RSVP 00:32 Marina_Joyce to renee 00:33 DraHosting yes 00:33 no 00:33 you can give it 00:33 why would i give it to renee tho 00:33 <@ReneeMeyer> I can't use it 00:33 <@ReneeMeyer> votes have been cast 00:33 <@ReneeMeyer> that's the point 00:33 we cant use it 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> Wait Amanda 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> pass the RSVP to Michelle 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> that way if one of us does go we still have it 00:34 <@ReneeMeyer> ik it's selfish but fuck the faves please 00:35 yeah give the RSVP to either me or michelle 00:36 who do i vote 00:36 <@ReneeMeyer> kid 00:36 <@ReneeMeyer> pass the RSVP to Michelle though 00:36 <@ReneeMeyer> just in case 00:37 ^^ 00:37 <@ReneeMeyer> AmandaBynes 00:37 but what if i stay 00:37 okay 00:37 michelle have it 00:37 <@ReneeMeyer> tell Dea 00:37 <@ReneeMeyer> *Dra 00:38 omg im safe 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> wait 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> if we all voted does this mean I'm safe 00:38 *cries* 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> we can DO this 00:38 I don't deserve this at ALL but THANK YOU so MUCH 00:38 *hugs Amanda* 00:38 AMANDA...if you leave... 00:38 I'm SO happy I got to know you:( 00:38 <@ReneeMeyer> vote out kid guys 00:39 <@ReneeMeyer> I think I can get someone to flip 00:39 im safe 00:39 <@ReneeMeyer> This is THE time to make a move we need to get them to see the light 00:39 <@ReneeMeyer> our light. 00:40 good luck renee guys campaign please 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> also vote Kid 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> don't let me down 00:40 it cant tie again right 00:40 nope 00:40 ok 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> it can I thought 00:40 <@ReneeMeyer> Vote Kid Amanda 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> HOLY SHIT 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> JUSTIN SAVED ME 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> DIDNT EVEN RESPOND 00:42 oh wow... 00:42 oh wow... 00:42 we all throw the challenges 00:42 so we can vote 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> We did it guys 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> yeah 00:42 <@ReneeMeyer> let one of them win VIP 00:43 <@ReneeMeyer> who should we vote for VIP 00:43 <@ReneeMeyer> I'd love it since I was almost gone but we can also not do that 00:44 <@ReneeMeyer> omg 00:44 <@ReneeMeyer> we outnumber the fans 00:45 <@ReneeMeyer> slain @TVStarsRT 00:46 <@ReneeMeyer> can we spare Justin though for the end since he flipped? 00:47 just to be clear i still have rsvp now right 00:47 <@ReneeMeyer> mhmm 00:47 i mean i humiliated myself to dick 00:47 <@ReneeMeyer> if you never told dra then yeah 00:47 and daniele 00:51 <@ReneeMeyer> remember don't win this VIP 00:52 why not 00:52 we're in the majority 00:53 ol 00:53 ok 00:53 <@ReneeMeyer> one of us couldn't vote 00:53 everyone vote Baylor 00:53 <@ReneeMeyer> let's vote Baylor? ok 00:53 <@ReneeMeyer> good 00:55 can we vote off ashlee instead 00:55 <@ReneeMeyer> idk I just told her she was safe 00:55 I already voted 00:55 we can vote her next 00:55 <@ReneeMeyer> but I think she's fine with going 00:56 <@ReneeMeyer> so 00:56 *sniffles* 00:56 So many OPTIONS it's so SCARY what if we make the WRONG. DECISION I can't BEAR that thought you GUYYYS 00:56 <@ReneeMeyer> let's just get baylor now and ashlee next since it doesnt really matter 00:57 yeah 00:57 ok! 00:58 So... 00:58 it's BAYLOR, right?? 00:58 Right?? 00:58 *nervously sweats* 00:58 yes 00:58 <@ReneeMeyer> yes 00:58 <@ReneeMeyer> sis stop it 00:58 <@ReneeMeyer> you're making me anxious 00:59 I'm not TRYING to I just never KNOW what to DO!!! 01:03 guys i actually think Justin needs to go 01:03 <@ReneeMeyer> why 01:03 people are telling me he's a threat 01:03 <@ReneeMeyer> what people 01:03 <@ReneeMeyer> where are the #receipts 01:03 from pre-jury 01:04 This sounds so SAD though:(( 01:04 in chat pm they keep telling me he's gonna win 01:04 *cries* 01:04 I hate to see people LEAVE like this!!:( 01:04 I know it's a GAME and we HAVE to do this but it's SO SAD every time........................... 01:04 brb for like 1 sec 01:12 <@ReneeMeyer> ok so #byeAshlee 01:14 <@ReneeMeyer> Hello??? 01:14 ho 01:14 hi 01:14 <@ReneeMeyer> ok so Ashlee lol 01:15 yeah 01:16 Amanda you need to PM dra if you're giving over your RSVP 01:17 he just asked me